Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for filling a thin-walled transport container made of flexible material with notes of value.
Discussion
Such a device often comprises a supply unit for supplying the notes of value, a stacking unit for stacking the supplied notes of value, a stuffing unit for transporting the stacked notes of value into the transport container in several successive filling steps, and a closing unit for closing the transport container. Notes of value are sheet-shaped documents of value, in particular banknotes, checks, coupons, vouchers or the like.
Such a device is used, for example, in automated teller machines, in particular cash deposit machines, and automatic cash safes, into which notes of value, in particular banknotes are deposited. The input notes of value are stacked in an unsorted manner or in a manner so as to be sorted according to at least one criteria and are subsequently placed in thin-walled transport containers. After filling with the notes of value, the transport containers are closed preferably in a revision-proof manner. The closed transport containers are usually removed from the automated teller machine or the cash safe by a cash/valuables-in-transit company.
From DE 10 2009 015 047 A1 a device for supplying notes of value into a flexible transport container is known. The supplied notes of value are stacked in a stacking unit, are transported into the transport container by means of a stuffing unit in several successive filling steps, and the transport container is closed thereafter.
Further, the documents WO 2009/138497 A1, WO 02/19289 A2, DE 10 2009 053 155 A1 and DE 10 2011 000 790 A1 each describe a device to which notes of value are suppliable and from which the supplied notes of value can be removed stacked in a transport container.